


A Cada Manhã

by Taimatsu



Series: Manhãs [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: A cada manhã as pequenas coisas sobre Mariku fascinam Ryou.[...] ele gosta de olhar, gosta de observar Mariku nesses pequenos momentos do dia porque é quando percebe aquelas pequenas coisas sobre Mariku que o fascinam. [...]Escrito em 2017





	A Cada Manhã

**Author's Note:**

> E depois de muuuito tempo sem escrever nada ressurgi do Domínio das Trevas e aqui estou com uma fic Deathshipping!! Sei que não escrevo muita coisa sobre eles, mas as vezes sai algo que presta. =D E como não resisto, tem menção de Thiefshipping, porque sim!

Ryou acordou com o peso familiar do braço de Mariku sobre o peito, _quente_, pensou e sorriu indolente, piscando até se acostumar a claridade que atingia seu rosto. A janela sobre a cama permanecia fechada, contudo as cortinas grossas foram afastadas para o lado de modo que a luz o cegou por um instante; de onde estava deitado tinha uma visão ampla do céu azul-pálido da manhã.

Ou seria tarde? Não fazia ideia.

Com um gemido virou a cabeça, procurou pelo despertador com os olhos castanhos ainda enevoados de sono, até encontra-lo sobre a mesa de cabeceira, os ponteiros indicando 2:40. _O relógio continua parado_, concluiu e soltou um pequeno suspiro aborrecido de sobrancelhas franzidas, Mariku não trocou a pilha como havia pedido há _2 dias_.

Fez um zumbido descontente no fundo da garganta e tentou se levantar, contorcendo-se sob o peso morto em seu peito, mas não fazendo nenhum progresso palpável. O loiro é pesado e Ryou não sabia dizer se ele estava fazendo de propósito ou não. Rolou na direção do egípcio adormecido e parou face a face com ele, os olhos de Mariku estavam fechados e sua respiração era profunda e tranquila, o peito tonificado subia e descia num ritmo constante, tinha certeza de que ele continuava dormindo.

Ryou olhou, apenas olhou, ele gosta de olhar, gosta de observar Mariku nesses pequenos momentos do dia porque é quando percebe aquelas pequenas coisas sobre Mariku que o fascinam. É quando pode olhar diretamente para o rosto dele sem receber em troca um olhar engraçado e confuso seguido da pergunta “tem algo estranho na minha cara?”. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo – e ele sempre tentou ser – desejava poder olhar Mariku com atenção mais vezes durante os dias e gastar seu tempo observando cada pequena coisa que gosta sobre ele.

Imaginou o olhar estranho que o loiro lhe daria se soubesse dos seus pensamentos; Mariku não entendia o que Ryou achava tão fascinante sobre si, Ryou arrisca dizer que isso o deixa desconfortável, o que é bem inusitado em se tratando do egípcio. Reprimiu uma risada e encostou ainda mais a cabeça no braço estendido sobre o travesseiro, sorrindo, sentia o bíceps se contrair.

Piscou lentamente e respirou fundo, o ar entre eles era abafado e parecia impregnado com o cheiro de Mariku, colônia e suor limpo. Ryou decidiu que gosta disso, desses cheiros de cada manhã. Assim como também gosta das sobrancelhas bem-feitas – porque para Marik é inadmissível que seu _outro eu_ ande por aí com aparência descuidada – e dos olhos sempre contornados pelas linhas escuras de maquiagem, sempre feito com o maior cuidado pelo loiro.

Mariku se agitou em seu sono e Ryou sentiu uma mão quente pressionada contra o final da sua espinha, sob sua roupa, inconscientemente o puxando para mais perto. Ryou sorriu, ele gosta _muito_ das mãos de Mariku, são grandes e firmes comparadas as suas. Gosta da sensação delas contra seu corpo, tocando sua pele.

Mariku se agitou novamente. _Ele vai acordar em breve_, pensou deixando uma mão descansar contra o lado do corpo dele, Mariku fica inquieto pouco antes de acordar e ele sempre achou isso interessante. Ryou não sabia dizer se era apenas uma reação como outra qualquer ou por causa de pesadelos, e mesmo que fosse é pouco provável que Mariku lhe diga, então nunca comentou sobre isso.

Pacientemente ele esperou, assistiu os lábios secos fecharem, o maxilar relaxado se tencionar e o pomo-de-adão se mover sedutoramente para cima e para baixo na garganta bronzeada. Os dedos em suas costas se contraíram lhe causado cócegas e as pernas se moveram, empurrando as suas para fora do caminho. E então os olhos de Mariku se abriram por baixo da franja loira. Ele pestanejou até se adaptar a claridade e a nevoa de sono se dissipar da cabeça, levou tempo para se localizar e perceber Ryou deitado bem ali entre seus braços, o observando de perto com grandes olhos castanhos, mas quando o fez sorriu, um sorriso languido.

– Bom dia. – Ryou falou num tom baixo, sorriu quando os braços fortes lhe apertaram contra o peito sólido; o beijou no rosto assim que conseguiu se mover o suficiente para isso.

– Hum, dia. – Mariku respondeu, a voz ainda grossa de sono. Sua boca estava pressionada contra o pescoço branco, sua respiração quente fez os pelos brancos na nuca de Ryou se erriçarem. Mariku sabia disso e sorriu ainda mais. – É de manhã? Que horas são?

O albino fez uma careta, que se parecia muito com um beicinho. – Não sei, o relógio está parado porque você não trocou a pilha que pedi.

Estalando a língua Mariku arranhou uma coceira inexistente no pescoço e se afastou. – Desculpa, esqueci.

– Sei. – a resposta saiu mais seca do que Ryou realmente desejava, por isso suspirou e se inclinou para perto dele novamente, aproveitando o calor que Mariku irradiava, não era exatamente um dia frio, mas gosta dessa sensação de conforto que o loiro lhe dá. – Quando vocês chegaram ontem?

A resposta não veio de imediato, Mariku parecia tentar lembrar. Por fim concluiu:

– Muito tarde. Culpa daquele maldito _Ladrão_ estúpido. – resmungou feito uma criança, enfiou o rosto no travesseiro e bufou.

Achando graça Ryou estendeu a mão e deixou os dedos deslizarem pelos fios claros, desembaraçando pequenos nós com cuidado. Era fascinado pela cor e pelo contraste com a pele bronzeada e, assim como seu hikari, Mariku parecia ter um apreço pelos cabelos. _Não é tão surpreendente, são diferentes, mas ainda são o mesmo_, pensou inclinando a cabeça para olhá-lo.

– Não é algo muito legal de se falar do meu yami, mas tenho que concordar, Bakura sabe ser um grande idiota.

Mariku virou a cabeça, apenas o suficiente para deixar visível um olho violeta. – Ele nem precisa se esforçar pra isso.

O albino teve que concordar. – O que aconteceu?

– Bakura bêbado é o que aconteceu. Sabe que ele bêbado é um porre. – Ele se virou de frente para o teto antes de continuar, num tom rancoroso – Espero que tenha a pior ressaca da vida dele, tive que arrastar aquele traseiro magrelo por todo o caminho até aqui.

– Marik vai cuidar dele. – Ryou o assegurou ganhando uma careta de volta.

E como se a sugestão vozes começaram a se alterar do outro lado da parede, do quarto dos outros dois moradores da casa que pareciam bem acordados.

– Cala a boca Ishtar, sua voz me dá dor de cabeça!

– Ótimo! Sinal que você tem cabeça, idiota.

A discussão continuou, mas nenhum dos dois se deu ao trabalho de prestar mais atenção do que deviam, é só mais uma troca de farpas corriqueira entre eles. Tão comum quanto as reconciliações a base de sexo; Ryou gemeu, era cedo demais para pensar sobre a vida sexual daqueles dois. Ou talvez não fosse tão cedo quanto imaginava.

Mariku bufou e revirou os olhos, meio entediado, meio divertido. Sempre se diverte com aquelas brigas, gosta principalmente de botar mais lenha da fogueira, parecem um casal de velhos que passou tempo demais juntos e precisam discutir só pra sair daquele tédio, só pra variar.

A discussão continuou, e só depois de um ou dois minutos uma porta bateu e Bakura xingou. Mariku e Ryou trocaram um olhar e não comentaram nada enquanto ouviam passos pesados pela casa, a tevê ligada num programa qualquer e Marik batendo as portas dos armários. Não tinham ideia se ele estava fazendo aquilo por raiva ou só pra provocar Bakura. O conhecendo devia ser os dois.

Ryou foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio entre eles, virou a cabeça para olhar Mariku. – Então, quer café da manhã? Ou almoço talvez?

– Hum, não estou com fome. – o loiro respondeu se virando de lado, jogou um braço sobre o corpo magro do namorado e fechou os olhos, Ryou o imitou.

Ficaram em silêncio novamente, suas respirações eram suaves e sincronizadas, e o albino sentia que o tempo escorria lentamente, muito lentamente, isso quase o incomodava, como uma coceira sob a pele que você não consegue encontrar um ponto exato. Mas devia ser por sentir falta do _tic tac_ do relógio, ou por não estar mais escutado Marik reclamar e andar pela casa.

– Ryou.

– Hum? – ele murmurou para o outro saber que está o ouvindo.

– Há algo sobre mim que você mudaria?

Ainda de olhos fechados o albino franziu a testa para a pergunta repentina, piscou lentamente compreendendo o significado dela, só não sabia dizer se a discussão de seus companheiros de casa desencadeou aqueles pensamentos. Marik vive reclamando que Bakura precisa mudar isso ou aquilo, coisas pequenas e insignificantes na maioria das vezes, Ryou nunca pensou que Mariku dava ouvidos para as reclamações de seu hikari, mas parece que estava enganado.

_Ou Bakura comentou sobre isso enquanto estava bêbado_, refletiu e se ergueu para olhar melhor para Mariku. O loiro o observava, parecia inseguro talvez? Não sabia dizer com exatidão, ele mantinha uma expressão séria, sobrancelhas franzidas e lábios pressionados numa linha fina, mas seus olhos não demonstravam nada e isso era quase irritante.

– Não. Para mim você é perfeito assim. – falou seguro e confiante.

Essa resposta pareceu bastar, porque Mariku relaxou novamente e sorriu satisfeito antes de se inclinar e lhe dar um beijo rápido os lábios. – Bem, acho que é tudo o que importa.

Foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. Mariku gemeu enterrando o nariz entre o pescoço e ombro do albino e bufou causando cócegas nele.

– Ryou, está acordado? – Marik chamou do outro lado.

– Não. Vá embora Marik! – Mariku ergueu o rosto e rosnou, se olhares matassem Ryou com toda certeza não iria querer ser aquela porta.

– Sim, Marik. O que foi?

– Você tem aspirina aí? Tem um idiota de ressaca que descobriu que tem uma cabeça.

– Eu ouvi isso, Ishtar! – a voz irritada de Bakura veio abafada do outro quarto.

– Eu odeio eles. – Mariku gemeu e rolou na cama numa birra, arrancando risadas do namorado. De bruços e com o rosto no travesseiro, ele continuou – Um dia ainda vou manda-los para o canto mais distante do Domínio das Trevas em pedacinhos pequenos! Vai ser divertido.

Ryou sorriu e concluiu que também gosta desse lado dele.

**Author's Note:**

> Então é isso pessoas! Minha tentativa de algo bonitinho deles.  
Quaisquer erros já sabem, me avisem!  
~Kissus da Taimatsu~


End file.
